Dimension 1: Sonic X
by Ahsoko
Summary: I thought, what would happen if Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Bulma, and a few other DBZ character were transported into a different dimension. Here s my answer. Also I don t own any of the characters except my OC, Ahsoko.


**What really happened in D1.**

Dad, Trunks, Kakorotto, and I swirled down this portal. Everything changed as we fell through, I managed to look up to see that the path splits. I pushed my way and into dad, and we went the opposite direction. We then went down into complete darkness and I passed out.

I woke up again to see that I was in someone`s boat. I looked down to see that I had on my regular clothes. I also saw that I had a necklace that I`ve not seen in so long, it was Darcello`s necklace. I looked around, there was the person who owned the boat was a red echidna as I asked, "Um excuse me, but who are you and how did I get here?" He turned and looked at me as he replied, "My you had me worried, and I found you unconscious outside a temple I was looking in. By the way, my name is Knuckles." I nod as I said, "My name`s Ahsoko, I`m a Saiyan. So Knuckles, where am I?" he replied, "This is a planet known as Earth, like you don`t know. And I want to know how you got inside that temple in the first place?" I sat up and said, "I don`t know, I don`t even recall a temple." He says, "It can`t be. Do you have amnesia or something?" I nod as I said, "Had it, since I was a little girl. I don`t remember my past, or how I got here." He walks over and bends to face me, he says, "You remind me of someone I know, but it`s not possible. Either way I want you to follow me until we find someone that knows you, okay?" I nod as he docked the boat and I followed him off onto deck. We walked for a few minutes as people were staring at us. According to Knuckles this place was called, "Oriental City." He walks up to one guy and asked, "Excuse me, but do you know to find Mr. Fan`s shop?" the guys face brightened and said, "I know you, you`re Sonic, right?" Knuckles grew angry as he says, "Sonic!? How could I look like Sonic? I`m Knuckles," I asked, "Who`s Sonic?" he stared at me with amazement and said, "You really do have amnesia." I blinked as the guy said, "I never heard of you, but I do know where Mr. Fan`s shop is." He led us all the way to a store that had twelve signs on the front and he left. Knuckles and I stared at it as he walked up and opened the door. I followed him inside, and gave a creped out face at all the men staring at us, and two completely covered people in one corner. They all stared at us as I sighed and I stopped when I saw that Knuckles had an arm on the bar and asked, "I`m looking for a man named Hawk." The man stared at him with an awkward face as Knuckles asked, "Something wrong with my face?" The man brightened his smiled and shakes his hands saying, "No, nothing. It`s just that you`re a stranger…" Knuckles replied, "I came here because I heard Hawk works here." The man denied, "No, nobody called Hawk is here." Knuckles said, "That`s suspicious…" the man said, "Please my guest, forgive me." Then I looked over and saw men surrounding us as one said, "Hey." Knuckles turned his attention to them as the man continued, "There are always rules to follow in a nation… or a shop… or a family." Knuckled removed his arm off the bar and said, "Interesting, so what are these rules. Can you fight Ahsoko?" I cracked my knuckles and said, "Of course I can." The man replied to Knuckles question, "To go somewhere else to look for HIM!" The man charged as Knuckles dodged his punch and stuck his foot out as the man tripped and flew over the bar. Knuckles and I looked at the men as they get into fighting positions. Until a man shouts, "Stop!" we all turned and looked as a large man in suspenders was standing at the doorway. He said, "You guys won`t be able to defeat them." He walks towards Knuckles and I as another man, "Leong-san." They bowed as he stood in front of Knuckles and I. He barked down at us, "Hey you two…" Knuckles replied, "We have a name Knuckles the echidna, and Ahsoko the Saiyan." I slit my eyes and said, "When you put it that way I`m not much of interest." The man said, "I`m sorry Knuckles-san, and Ahsoko-san. I heard you were looking for Hawk? Would you believe me if I said you could follow me to him?" Knuckles said, "All right." He turned and walks away as we followed him out of the shop. He led us to a doorway that led downstairs as I closed the door behind us and followed them down the flight. We appeared at yet another door as Knuckles asked, "In here?" the man, Leong held the door open for us as I stood next to Knuckles. Knuckles looked at the man and said, "You go ahead first." The man smirked and walked in and closed the door. We gasped as the floor underneath us vanished and we fell, when Knuckles stop I stopped and floated behind him. As he jumped out of the hole and we see a man sitting in front of the bars as he said, "Well newbie, there`s meals and no freedom here… and the meals are mine." Knuckles replied, "You`re still the same as before, Hawk." The man turned and saw us as I waved and said, "Hi." The man gasped and said, "Mr. Knuckles." He crawled over to us and held one of Knuckles hands as he says, "Long time no see! It`s great to see that you`re all right!" Knuckles replied, "Although, this is a strange style of welcoming someone." The man looked at me and asked, "And who`s this pretty girl?" I chuckled as Knuckles replied, "Don`t be fooled by her looks, her name`s Ahsoko." I outstretched my hand as he shakes it and I said, "Pleasure to meet you Hawk." He nods back, and then they started talking about something called a Chaos Emerald, whatever that is. Apparently Hawk for one and hid it, and before he could give the location away Knuckles covered his mouth and said, "Actually, I`m just a gourmet food lover. In this city, there are a ton of delicious things." I blinked and said, "Well the food does smell good here, and I wonder what different types they have?" Hawk picking from what I said, said, "Right, right. The steamed shrimp, dumplings, and leek buns…" blah, blah, food, food, and then he start to whisper. After he was done Knuckles, who was next to the device listening yelled into the listening device, "THE LEEK BUN!" With that Knuckles punched a hole in the wall and we escaped. We ran around the alley corner and down the street until we stopped and Hawk called for a taxi, which was a woman on a bike with a carriage in the back. I got in the middle and felt squished between big man and little echidna. Hawk said, "Please get going." After few yards he points and says, "Take a right here." The woman turned right as she stopped and we get off.

We found nothing for three days straight until I noticed a very large crowd was gathering. The crowd stopped at a set of window which turned out to be a TV store, I couldn`t see for I was in the back as Flew up and over the people to a branch in the tree and looked down. Turns out it was a very important hostage situation, someone called Sonic the hedgehog and his friends were being held by a mysterious person. I smiled as we jumped down and I tapped a person watching the TV`s, I asked, "Do you know where this is happening?" he replied, "Just off of Main Street, or around the corner and make a left at the next street." I thanked him and we followed his direction. I saw a long line of police cars around a bank. I walked over to where one of the police officers were and asked, "What`s happening?" he replied, "Sonic the hedgehog and his friends are being held captive by a very powerful person. His demands are strange though, he keeps asking 'I know you people have her? So where is Veraluna of Time?' and stuff like that." I found it weird that a police officer would tell this to a teen like me but hey, go figure. I looked at Knuckles and said, "Do you know Sonic?" He had a smirk on his face as he said, "Know him? Yeah, we butt heads a few times." We looked the dark door when they opened. There two men in celestial armor came out, one hand holding lances and their others hand holding… my dad. He was bounded behind his back and had blood trickling from his mouth. One of them demanded, "Where is Veraluna of Time? If she does not come forward we will start killing hostages one by one in front of the people." I jumped over the barricaded cars and walked over to the front door, I hear people shouting for me to come back but I ignored and stood feet away from the men. Knuckles joined me as I said, "Release that man now. Or you`ll never see the light of day again!" they chuckles as one said, "You are no match for us, but if you insist." One charged as I dodged and formed an energy sword. I charged after him as he fought Knuckles. Knuckles flies back as I brought the sword over the man's head and stabbed through, blood splattered everywhere as I pulled the sword out and faced the other one. He had left my dad on the ground and was inside the building. I dispelled the sword and run over to my father, I untied him as Knuckles yelled, "Ahsoko what the hell did you do?" I replied, "Knuckles I`ll explain that to you later, right now help me with him." He helped me lift my father to his legs as we walked him back to the barricade as they took him away from me and the same police officer said, "Okay girl, if you get Sonic and his friends out of there alive I won`t place you under murder charges." I yelled, "He was holding my dad hostage! And not to mention the others inside, so forget you man I`m going in there and stopping this." Knuckles said, "I`m going to, Sonic`s a friend so I`ll help." I nod as we run back to the bank doors and I opened them. There standing holding a blue hedgehog by his throat, was Aquila. I growled and said, "You." He turned and smiled at me, he said, "Ah Veraluna, just in time for me to see what color this hedgehog would turn when I choke it." I heard Knuckles give a snort as I said, "Knuckles it`s not funny." He said, "I can`t help it." I sighed as I said, "Let him go Aquila. You have nothing to gain by holding him hostage." Aquila thought about it and said, "You`re right, especially since I know where you are now. Here you can have this back." He dropped Sonic and kicked him. I ran after him and caught Sonic in my hands as Aquila vanished. Sonic was unconscious as I asked, "Knuckles, do you where there`s a safe place for Sonic?" he thought about it and said, "There`s Chris`s house, I can lead you to it." I nod as I hear a voice say, "Put my Sonic down, you celestial jerk!" I turned to see a hammer near my face, I yelped and jumped backwards. Sonic opened his eyes immediately and looked around. He looked at my chest and gasped as he jumped out of my arms. Knuckles says, "It`s good to see that Amy`s voice still wakes him up, even in an unconscious state." I blinked as a pink hedgehog helps Sonic up. I point to her and said, "That`s Amy?" Knuckles nods and I walked over to them. Sonic looked up at me and said, "Well, care to explain why you were holding me?" I blushed with anger and said, "I just saved your life, Aquila would have killed you if it weren`t for me! You`d be dead right now!" Knuckles block me from his path as he says, "Calm down Ahsoko, right now Sonic`s having just a shock moment, you need to calm down. He`ll understand." My eye twitched as I sighed and took a deep breath. Sonic said, "Who`s Ahsoko? Knuckles I think your mind is broken, that Veraluna." I blinked and said, "Well can I ask who Veraluna is?" he blinked and laughed saying, "Nice joke there Veraluna, now let`s get serious and answer my question." I frowned and said, "I`m being serious." Knuckles explained, "Sonic, she has amnesia. So she doesn`t remember anything. Neither you nor me." I asked, "Am I supposed to know you?" Knuckles sighed as Sonic said, "You have to meet with us at Chris`s house, there we`ll talk about things." we walked outside, a car pulled up and Sonic pushed me inside where a kid and his grandfather were driving, it got packed instantly with Sonic, Amy, a fox, Knuckles, and a bunny who sat on my lap. The grandfather drove us all the way to a mansion as I said, "Man, mom would be chosen this as a vacation house." Sonic chuckled as the man pulled into a driveway. We stepped out as I carried the rabbit into the house, a weird floating thing followed me as the rabbit says, "Um miss Veraluna can you put me down now?" I blinked but put her down as she jumped up and skipped away. I sat down on the couch and asked, "So if Veraluna of Time is my past self then I`m sorry." The front door opened as my father stepped in, I moved over so he could sit down as he said, "Damn news reporters and doctors, wouldn`t even leave me alone." I laughed. Sonic asked, "Okay what`s going on here?" I looked at dad as he says, "Oh I see, you want me to explain everything." Sonic, the others, and I nod as he explained my whole story. The others seemed shell shocked as Knuckles says, "So you really don`t remember anything?" I nod as I said, "Am I suppose to know you, I don`t seem to recall any of your faces. And I learned Sonic`s name through a man I met and Knuckles." The others looked down as the kid said, "Well anyway you can`t go out there by yourself, you can stay with my family, we have plenty of rooms." Dad stood up and said, "We can`t do that, we have to find our way back to Celestial Time Warp and free everyone under that b****`s control." I nod as I said, "But what if we can`t find the portal, and how do we know where to find it?" He blinked as he sat down and said, "Also I`m wanted by doctors to do test on me so I have to lay low. Fine we`ll stay here until a portal opens somewhere but until then we`re at your mercy." I nod as the maid comes in and says, "Well I`ll just be showing you to your rooms, follow me Veraluna, I mean Ahsoko and Vegeta." We nod as we followed her. She led me to my room when we dropped off my dad, I looked in the closet to see a dress, it was a forest green that was shoulder less but had sleeve. I held it in my hands as a flash appeared before my eyes, I saw a girl with white hair wearing this dress talking to my dad, she turned and looked at me as I asked, "Who are you?" she smiled and said, "You." I blinked as the scene turned into darkness. I hear screams and running as I looked around frantically, I saw a burning image of Aion impaling my dad from when I was a little girl. Then the site of Simone flying across the room when Dr. Hojo`s attacked her. I yelled, "Stop it!" A face appeared, it was Veralena, she laughed which sounded like glass breaking as I screamed and held my head, and I screamed, "Get out! Get out! Leave me alone! Mother! Mother, help me!" I woke up hearing my dad yell, "She needs medical help now, she`s having a back-flash again!" Someone else yelled, "Does this happen normally?!" "No it doesn`t, only if she comes in contact with something from her past." I sat up and looked through foggy eyes, I saw dad`s face as I said, "You know." I stood up and said, "You know about her don`t you?" my vision cleared as I faced him, he looked away as I said, "Answer the question father." He sighed and said, "Back when Aion attacked us, she appeared before me. She told me to keep her a secret so that you could live a normal life, and not worry about her and her mother`s past sins." I said, "But the past cannot be entirely forgotten, as I grew older I relearned things I knew before so you worried I might remember myself and go in a fight alone." He nods as Knuckles said, "What are you two talking about?" I point to the door and said, "Get out, so that I can have my thoughts." They all nod as they left and I sat down, I thought about everything I remembered from Aion, and how it connects with Veraluna. Who was Veraluna of Time? Who am I? That night I didn`t eat, I slept on the bed. I woke up when I sound of glass breaking, I looked up and saw a claw coming my way, and I jumped out of bed and into the wall as the claw followed me. It gripped around my arms as I cried out in pain, it retracted to its original source taking me along with it. I heard the door to my room open but it was too late. I was pulled into a ship and darkness consumed me as sleeping gas filled the room and I passed out. I woke up hanging from my wrist inside a weird room, a fat man with a mustache and a red jacket, and black pants and boots. He smiled as he said, "It`s been a while Veraluna, how have things been? Rumor around is that you`ve lost your memory, I`m here to test that out." I asked, "Who are you? How do you know Veraluna?" he walked over and faced me as he says, "You really don`t remember me, then what will you say when I tell you I can get you memories back?" I thought about it, my past and that name. I sighed and closed my eyes, I said, "No, I`ve given up on my memories so you have no use for me." He smiled and said, "Not true, I`m going to simply use you as a test experiment." I tried pulling my way out, but to no avail. The man laughed and said, "Nice try, but I know about your weakness to silver and lead. And that`s exactly what that`s made of." I sighed as he leaves and the room fills with some kind of gas, I passed out. I woke up to find myself in a cage as I stood up and grabbed the bars. An electric shock goes through my body as I screamed in pain. I managed to let go but my hands were burnt. I went and sat in the corner of the cage and stared at the cell doors. What felt like hours were really days, until one day… I opened my eyes to feel explosions through the ship. I stood up as a cloud of smoke fills my room, the door blew off its hinges and crashed next to me as I called, "Who`s out there?" A voice replied, "It`s me." I smiled as Knuckles appears in the room, he grabbed my hand and we ran out of the cell and into the main hanger as he pressed a button on the wall and the main hanger door open. He picked me up bridal style and jumped out, I shout, "Are you crazy you can`t fly?!" He smirked and said, "Better, I got back-up." A plane flew underneath us and caught us, he put me down as the plane flew back to Chris`s house. Once we landed I jumped off the back and looked at the pilot, it was Tails. I smiled and said, "Thanks for the help back there you two." Someone came and hugged me as I gasped, but hugged back it was my dad after all.


End file.
